pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style)
ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever's movie-spoof of Disney 1999 Film, "Tarzan". Cast: * Baby Tarzan - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) * Young Tarzan - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Adult Tarzan - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Jane Porter - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Professor Archimedes Q. Porter - Top Cat * Clayton - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Kala - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Kerchak - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Young Terk - Angel (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Terk - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Young Tantor - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Tantor - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Sabor - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Kerchak and Kala's Baby - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Flynt - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) * Mungo - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes) * The Gorillas - Various Dogs * The Elephants - Various Dogs * Tarzan's Parents - Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids), and Aunt Betsey (David Copperfield) * The Baby Baboon - Young Copper (The Fox and The Hound) * The Baboons - Hyenas (The Lion King), and Foosas (Madagascar) Scenes: * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 1 - "Two Worlds One Family"/Georgette Adopts Pound Cake/Claudandus Attacks * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 2 - Georgette Returns/"You'll Be My Heart" * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 3 - Could if You Keep/Dog Hair * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 4 - Dogs Stampede/"Son of a Man" * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 5 - Chief & Tom Cat vs. Mufasa * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 6 - Cat R. Waul, Top Cat, and Toodles Galore in the Jungle * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 7 - Toodles Galore Chased by Foosas and Hyenas/Tom Cat to the Rescue * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 8 - Tom Cat meet Toodles Galore * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 9 - "Trashin' the Camp"/Tom the Cat * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 10 - Tom Cat's Announcement/Tom Cat to the Forest * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 11 - "Strangers Like Me" * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 13 - Tom Cat Leads Toodles Galore, Top Cat, and Cat R. Waul to the Dogs * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 14 - Georgette Shows Tom Cat to the Past/Lady and Tramp Misses Tom Cat * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 15 - Cat R. Waul Betrays Tom Cat, Top Cat, and Toodles Galore * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 16 - Tramp and Lady to the Rescue * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 17 - Cat R. Waul Attacks the Preserve * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 18 - Tom Cat vs. Cat R. Waul to His Death * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 19 - Chief's Death * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 20 - Toodles Galore Stays/Finale * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 21 - "Two Worlds One Family" (Reprise) * Tomzan (ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Style) part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Category:ToodlesGaloreandTomCat4ever Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Channels